


Sweet Release

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Blow Jobs, Brief Cum Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, F/M, Facials, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, Large Insertion, Lightsaber Insertion, Object Insertion, Other, Snuff, suicide ideation, what the fuck i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make a deal with Kylo. You sleep with him, and in turn-- he does something for you.</p><p>[Please heed the tags!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> jfc I am so sorry?? This started as a depression/suicide venting fic, so um. Yeah. 
> 
> **Contains** : In exchange for sexual favors, Reader convinces Kylo to kill them. LARGE INSERTION (5in' diameter), Kylo's first blow job, death via lightsaber in the vagina. Honestly.

You had a need. Something you had to do- but did not have the strength to do alone. You'd thought of it so much, but had never even come close. You told the psytechs- you've been telling them for years. And yet, it never stopped lurking in your mind. You needed help- but not the kind a psytech could provide. You needed someone who had killed before-- Kylo Ren would fit that bill nicely. And all you had to do was convince him to help out. 

As it turned out, all you had to do was offer him your body. To just let him touch you, for you to get him off before he held up his half of the deal. It was simple- an exchange of favors. A transaction of skills. 

You had known him to be eccentric-- the entire ship did-- but you had underestimated how he would do what you could not.

“Shhh, you’re doing so well…” He cooed, one hand on the hilt of his lightsaber- the saber currently prodding at your cunt, the short top vent above the crossguards pulling at the flesh that resisted him. You whined, tried to relax the anxiously stiff muscles.

Kylo patiently poured more lube onto the crossguards, onto his fingers. Considering the nature of your request, you hadn't expected him to be so _considerate_. He slid those fingers in under the tip of his saber, stretching you open a little more-

He rocked into you like that. Fucking you with his fingers and weapon alike, watching your face contort in pleasure, the fear only amplifying the sensation- setting your nerves ablaze with the blunt ignition end rubbing on your walls. His fingers were longer, more rounded than the metal, creating odd, warring pressures within your body. 

You had not expected him to carry out the task quite like this. You thought, perhaps, he would take his pleasure before- or if he was a particular breed of eccentric, maybe after. Not during-- but _this_. But it felt so good- sinfully, wrongly _good _\- to be stretched open, to have his attention wholly on you and your cunt, to have him press and manipulate your flesh into complying with his desires alone. To know what he was going to do to you. You almost wanted to renege your original proposal, just so you could feel this way again. So you could feel the odd pressure of the Force sliding along your walls-- little tendrils of power working as a spreader tool, forcing your body to open up.__

It felt like trying to fit a massive cock, and yet nothing like that-- there wasn’t a warmth or texture to the magical presence stretching you open, just the blunt metal end of Kylo’s saber and the side vents prodding at your body. 

Kylo leaned you back, shifting your legs and thighs while he leaned over you. He must have kept a Force-grip around the hilt, because even at the change of angles and for how shallowly it penetrated you, it stayed in place- obscenely raising from your cunt, the cross guards caught against the plump flesh of thighs and labia. Force-tendrils slid around your knees and ankles, holding you in place as he used both hands to maneuver his weapon.

He slid two fingers in alongside the hilt again, pressing and pulling at the slick skin, making you want to squirm as the strange, but not unpleasurable burn. You opened your mouth to ask what exactly he was trying to do when you realized it yourself. Your hips bucked and you gasped; one lateral vent had made it in- it pressed hard into your walls, the cylindrical metal biting uncomfortably. 

The other was resisting, your body aching to scream that the vents were simply _too wide_ , and yet- Kylo jerked, shifted and pushed- your eyes watered, both vents were in. Too much, your cunt twitching madly, thighs jerking in the conflicting desire to pull the saber in deeper, to have _more_ and to push it away and out. 

“Shhh,” He soothed again, his hands running in long, soothing strokes over your body, smooth and consistent lines along your arms, your sides. His hands drifted lower, tracing delicately at the taut skin around his saber’s hilt. You whimpered, your flesh too tender from its rough treatment to even enjoy such a soft touch. “You look so gorgeous like this…” 

Kylo sighed and drew away- let your body fall back to the bed limply, let you have your full-body wince and struggle to find a comfortable way to hold yourself together. His hand rubbed over your body once more- settled just above your pubic bone and- _pressed down_ , making the already tight fit even tighter. He could feel it, like that- the shape and curve of his weapon inside you until you whined, “Fuck, Kylo- _stop,”_

His only response was a low hum, before finally standing and working at the ties to his robes. He undressed quickly, haphazardly, dropping clothes where he stood. You had expected him to be gorgeous, considering the face he his under his mask- his body was no less stunning. Thickly muscled with broad shoulders, gorgeous lines- topped with a thick line of dark hair below his belly, leading to the gorgeous shape of his cock- thick and long, the tip flushed red from his wait. You still had to keep your end of the deal. 

With your tender position, you had expected him to maybe pull your head to the edge of the bed, use your throat to his heart’s desire. But, instead, he settled his back against the wall, sat happily on his pillows and let his legs spread- a glorious view of his cock arching up to his belly. He stroked it lazily, beckoned you with the other hand. “Come here.” 

You closed your eyes, sighed. Praise followed by sadism. You shifted- carefully- and even the slightest movements made your cunt clench in protest- but managed to get to your knees- your thighs forced apart to seek any sort of comfort, the hilt firmly lodged inside you- not the slightest chance for it to slide out.

You inched towards him, taking each movement slow to at least assuage some of the discomfort. When you kneeled just in front of him, between his long, thick legs- Kylo’s lips quirked up, a hesitant, unsure smirk. He licked his lips, nodded towards his cock, “Go on,” 

Leaning over made it worse, but- slowly, it was becoming more bearable. Your body was finally learning to accept the morbidly thick intrusion. Your hand replaced Kylo’s, circling around Kylo’s warm, leaking cock. Even just doing this had Kylo shuddering, one hand fisted into his sheets. 

You stroked once, twice, feeling the flesh twitch and react to your touch. A noise between a sigh and a moan escaped Kylo’s lips and you dared to look to his face again. His lips were parted, eyes half lidded- just as in awe of your hand as he had been to maneuvering his saber into you. He hadn’t done this before- that was the only possibility. No one flushed that pink and looked so close to coming undone already unless they’d never had someone else touch them before. No wonder he accepted your deal. Should make it good, then. 

You leaned over more- groaned at the dull ache inside you- and tasted him. Kylo’s breath hitched as you lapped at the slit, at the briny bead of precum- his hips shifting impatiently while you trailed your tongue in a long stripe along a warm vein. You kissed at it, and finally took him into your mouth. 

He was big; you had seen as much before, but on your tongue he felt even wider. You fought to curl your lips around your teeth- to jack your jaw open wide enough to take in more than just the head. The hand that wasn’t fisted in his sheets grabbed at the back of your head, long fingers twisting into your hair- urging you to take more. 

You relaxed your jaw, sunk down- worked your tongue along the underside while your hand covered what your mouth couldn’t reach. Yet. If this was to be the last blowjob you ever gave, you’d damn well make it a good one. 

You lowered your mouth more, determined- let the head of his cock prod at the back of your throat, and still took more. Your eyes watered, but your buried your nose in the musky patch of dark hair- swallowed around his cock. Obscene moans poured from Kylo’s lips, his hand firmly keeping you in place, choking on his cock. 

His breath caught, the twitching in his thighs too obvious. You palmed at his balls, rubbed his hip with the other hand- “Wait-” He gasped, the hand at your skull switching to pull at your hair, pulling you off his cock- your hand immediately resuming pace- “I want- you face,” 

You nodded, working his cock with hot fervor- kissing and licking at the sensitive tip, meeting his dark eyes. Two, three strokes was all it took. A deep groan echoed in his chest, biting his lip- the first long spurt falling from your brow to the tip of your nose, the next getting caught over your right eyelashes, more, smaller- landing over your lips and cheeks. The last few drops you licked up, cleaning his cock as he slowly softened in your grasp.

His chest heaved, his voice still breathy and low: “Even more gorgeous like this,” He raised a hand, ran his thumb through his own cum- and brought the thumb to your lips. You opened your mouth once more- sucked his thumb clean. 

“Your turn,” you prompted, leaning away. Kylo tilted his head, questioning- but nodded. He drew you closer, urged you to kneel over his lap. He angled your hips, brought the hilt of his saber towards him. 

You closed your eyes- inhaled slowly. Kylo rocked the hilt into you, his thumb well off the trigger. He rocked it again, pushing so the primary vent rubbed at your front wall- you bit your lip, ground your hips down on the saber. “Kylo, _please,”_

“Shhh,” Kylo smoothed his left hand over your belly, up to cup your breasts, the right hand working the hilt into a slow, shallow thrust. “Don’t you want this?” The vents scraped, pushed at your insides- smoother, now- more pleasant than when he’d managed to get them in. Kylo rolled it, his left hand returning to your hip- guiding you into a rhythm on the metal. 

“Kylo, please just- do it,” 

When you kept the motion on your own, his hand swiped over your face- gathered up his cum again- and brought it to your clit. Used his own cum to stroke your clit in time with his rocking. “You could. Change your mind- we could do this again.” 

It was a tempting offer- to see Kylo Ren fall apart under your hands, to have him touch you in turn but… You shook your head, sobbed, “I can’t,” and ached under his questing hands. Your thighs were beginning to burn from the effort, but as soon as you began to lean back- something else was holding you up. A gentle pressure behind your shoulder blades, letting your legs relax, to bear more of your weight down onto Kylo’s weapon. You could feel it sliding in just a touch deeper. 

“I know.” You caught his eyes- dark, almost sad, pupils still blown wide with receding lust. His fingers stroked insistently over your clit- his pace with the saber increasing. “You’re in- pain. I know. I want to help.” 

You sobbed, tears pricking at your eyes- a hot pressure building inside you. The beauty of it- the overbright unreality of it- Kylo’s saber stretching you open with the remnants of his cum drying on your face- the chance to finally, finally be free. “Yes- please-”

“Go on.” He whispered, staring at you. Waiting- You closed your eyes. “Let go.” You grabbed at his arm, dug your nails into his wrist as the first wave fell over you- your body shook as liquid hot bliss spread through you. And- before the second wave of muscle spasms- Kylo’s grip changed and-

You didn’t feel it, at first, your body still shaking with the blind flood of endorphins and oxytocin- which was probably for the best. He'd planned it as such. The ringing in your ears had been due to the white noise of orgasmic haze but now- it was unmistakable, the hum of a lightsaber- the muted crackling of Kylo’s blade. Before you even opened your eyes again you could see its brightness- the red light of the plasma lighting up the room. 

You sighed- the noise wrong; a rasping, shallow thing. An unusual tightness in your chest- the taste of iron on your tongue. You shuddered as the blade slid cleanly through your body at the slightest motion- the wavering of your thighs, no longer supported by the Force. For the fogged mess of you mind you could smell it, too- the scent of burnt flesh, the rich ozone of the blade. You opened your eyes. 

The blade was longer than your body- the excess sparking, red length extending out of a ragged hole in your sternum. It was- distant and unreal. It was your chest, the wound in your body- red, burnt, blood oozing by and cauterizing in turns-- but somewhere in the mess of your mind you hardly registered the pain. It was painful, if you thought about it. Thought about the way a straight beam of plasma had pierced your body- straight through you like a skewer. Had burned through and penetrated layers of organs and fat and flesh to reappear outside your skin. Did the crossguards pass all the way through, too? You couldn't tell. 

Your visioned blurred, darkened- but beyond the glowing weapon you could still see him. Kylo stared up at you, beautiful dark eyes just as in awe now as he had been before- when you had let him pain your face with his cum, when he had manipulated your body. Kylo switched the saber off and you began to slump backwards- your body no longer supported-- and Kylo grabbed your shoulders, brought your limp form closer. Held you, like a lover. He pushed your hair from your face, stroked over your cooling cheeks. 

“You’re so gorgeous…” He whispered, as you closed your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'll see you all in Hell. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](http://korpuskat.co.vu/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Permanent Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437567) by [Spooked_Leaf (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Spooked_Leaf)




End file.
